Love, Or, Not?
by BakaYasha
Summary: A poem that I wrote before my computer crashed. I like it, and I knew not a thing about Inuyasha. Please R&R...


Love or Not

By BakaYasha

A/N: I know that I have written fanfics, but I like this one. O, and I want to remind you that I will be updating my bio soon. Please, Keep looking back.

History:This fick was thought up after I lost all my files on my harddrive. I thought of it when I was going threw my personal directory from school (the computer Admen burnedc it for me), and I found the poem that follows. This poem is one that I wrote. When I wrote this poem I knew not a thing about Inuyasha, but it works.

Poem:

The text of the poem that I will use is as follows:

Love or Not

There's times when I think you're the one.

There's times when I just want to have fun.

I don't know what to do,

I want to love you,

But I don't.

Love is a hard thing to come by,

But all you have to do is try,

Love is more or less,

More or less a mess.

So, you may ask why?

Why do we try?

I love it when I'm with you,

I love to talk to you.

Love is not about statistics,

Love is all about mystics.

I love you,

But I don't.

Love is a hard thing to come by,

But all you have to do is try,

Love is more or less,

More or less a mess.

So, you may ask why?

Why do we try?

Some things will never be answered,

Some people will never try.

We all want to know why,

Why do we all try.

Love is a hard thing to come by,

But all you have to do is try,

Love is more or less,

More or less a mess.

So, you may ask why?

Why do we try?

Disclaimer:

Inuyasha: "What the hell do you want?"

me: "I wanted to tell you that you can go back to Kagome."

Inuyasha: "Feh, Why should I go back to that Winch?"

Me: "Well, She is your master."

Inuyasha: "Keh, No one is my master."

Me: "sit."

Inuyasha: "Well, she has that..."

Me: "Well, it is not me or Kagome who is your master, it is the grait Rumiko Takahashi."

Inuyasha: "Who?"

Me: "Rumiko Takahashi, the lady who made your ass."

Inuyasha: "Get the fuck on with the fucking ass dam fucktard story."

(This past line goes to my dear friend Shelley, she has a habit of making words go togeather and them not making sence. She also likes to use the word "fuck")

Me: "What?"

Inuyasha: "Well, write the story."

Love or Not

By BakaYasha

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome walked into the hut and saw the only sight in her life that she never thought she would; Inuyasha dancing.

"well, I dont know."

"What do you mean you dont know?"

"well, Kagome, I dont know."

"in my time we call it dancing."

"dan cing?"

"yeah, Dancing."

"Well, Kagome, please stay and watch me."

"Wh, Whaa, Whatt?"

"Stay... and... Watch... Me..."

"o, K."

Inuyasha restarted the lyrix running threw his head. Then he moved his hips in a circle and started to dance slowly. Kagome wanted to grab him and slow dance with him, but it was good enough that she could stay and watch him.

Inuyasha was listing to the lyrix that his mom song him.

"There's times when I think you're the one.

There's times when I just want to have fun.

I don't know what to do,

I want to love you,

But I don't."

'It's not that I dont love Kagome, I just can't.'

Kagome walked a little clowser to her little or shell I say Big dog boy.

Inuyasha continued to think about the song.

"Love is a hard thing to come by,

But all you have to do is try,

Love is more or less,

More or less a mess.

So, you may ask why?

Why do we try?

I love it when I'm with you,

I love to talk to you.

Love is not about statistics,

Love is all about mystics.

I love you,

But I don't."

I love Kagome, I dont care what happens to me, I will keep her safe.

Kagome walked close enough to grab her dog boy. Then She did, She grabed him and started to dance. She could not here the lyrix of the song; she could her Inuyasha humming.

"Love is a hard thing to come by,

But all you have to do is try,

Love is more or less,

More or less a mess.

So, you may ask why?

Why do we try?

Some things will never be answered,

Some people will never try.

We all want to know why,

Why do we all try.

Love is a hard thing to come by,

But all you have to do is try,

Love is more or less,

More or less a mess.

So, you may ask why?

Why do we try?"

"Inuyasha, Could you sing this song out loud for me?"

"Sure."

Inuyasha started to sing the song to Kagome. Kagome started to lean into him, and she kissed Inuyasha when the song was over.

A/N: Yet, you have finished another fick of my lame ass. I want to inform you that I do try. I am in the process of working on a new fick. The story is called Camp Inuyasha. My friend (shippowantscandy) decided not to do this story any more and she gave me what she has. I will continue it, and I hope to get a Chapter or 2 posted.

Please, keep checking back.

Quick pole:

Please e-mail me at:

babcomstudents.scio.k12.or.us

with the subject of "Inuyasha fan"

I want to know what about Inuyasha you like, what would you like to see in a Inuyasha fick that you have yet to see, and if you could "mait" with a member of the Inuyasha group, who would it be?

Thanks, and the results will be posted as a new fick. I need 10 people to e-mail me before I start to post.

Thanks, and RR... Tell me if you like it or not...


End file.
